1. Field
An exemplary embodiment of the described technology relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates to a display device of which its aperture ratio is improved while simplifying its structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Most flat panel display devices, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and the like, include a thin film transistor and a capacitor.
The thin film transistor includes an ohmic contact layer formed to reduce contact resistance between a semiconductor layer, a source electrode, and a drain electrode. The ohmic contact layer was usually formed by doping impurities on the semiconductor layer. A process for forming the ohmic contact layer becomes a limit in simplification of the entire manufacturing process of the display device.
In addition, since the capacitor typically includes at least one metallic electrode, it is not easy to increase the aperture ratio of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.